Shizuo x Izaya Forever
by lil kiki love
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in love with each other but they can't admit it. Will Shizuo and Izaya be together? or will they never confess? And will Izaya be brave enough to tell Shizuo about his past. can u people PLEASE READ & REVIEW.I WONT UPDATE TIL I GET MORE REVIEWS.and please vote on my poll if u want chapter 7.i will be updating with in a week or more. lil kiki love.
1. Only the beginning

Shizuo x Izaya forever

chapter 1: only the beggining

**One day in Ikeburo, There lived tow guys named Izaya and Shizuo. They had been enimies since Junior they first met they hated each other right away. No one knew why. Shizuo's fullname is Shizuo Hiewajmi, and Izaya's fullname is Izaya Orihara. Shizuo is very cool, calm cute and handsome. He has in human strength plus dresses like a bartender and he likes to wear a pair of blue shades. he calls izaya a flea. Izaya is cool mean, cute and handsome. he has string reflexes and knows how to le parkour. and he is a shady knolege broker and a ultimate troll or flea. he loves all of humanity except shizuo. Izaya express his love for humanity by messing with people at every opertunity he gets. So shizuo and Izaya gets into alot of fights with each other almot everyday. That's how much they hate ech other. But soon that hate will turn in to love.**


	2. Love

chapter 2: the love

A/n oh and if you here the name shizu-chan that what izaya calls shizuo. and sorry that the first chapter is short some chapter will be short in the begnning but they will get longer.

Today in Ikebukuro was peacefull and calm. Izaya is in town on business so as Izaya turns around the corner he looks across the street to see if their is anyone he knows is in the park. That's when he saw Shizuo sitting down on a bench in the park and he looks so clam, peacefull, and beautifull. Izaya has been in love with Shizuo for so many years. But he dosen't know how to tell Shizuo about how much he loves him. So Izaya took one last look at Shizuo and left to go to his offices.

At the park Shizuo was looking across the street when he saw Izaya walking to his offices that he has in Ikebukuro. When he saw izaya he felt his heart beat faster because Shizuo has been in love with Izaya for years now. but he dosen't know how to tell Izaya those three little words and those words that will discribe his feeling for Izaya and those three little words are I love you. (a\n: Shizuo and Izaya both want confess their love for each other one day and that one day is coming sooner then expected!)


	3. Shizuo confession

A/N: SORRY for not updating ill explain after the chapter. now read on.

Shizuo x Izaya

chapter 3: Shizuo's confession

Today is the day that Shizuo confess his love to Izaya. Shizuo had just text izaya saying "izaya meet me at our old middle school on the roof, Shizuo." A minute later Izaya sends " okay see you there, Izaya. " Izaya starts to walk to the school and gos up to the roof and he sees Shizuo. Shizuo turns around for when he heard the door open and he saw Izaya standing there looking at him." Izaya i told you to come here becouse i needed to talk to face to face, and I needed to tell you something that i wanted to tell you for a very long time." Shizuo said."What is it that you wanted to tell me shizuo-chan."Izaya said.

" Izaya ever since the day I met you I thought that I hated you but I was wrong. I thought that I felt hate torwards you becouse I thought that was the only I know was hate but I was wrong about that. All those times I chased you around i was angry but I never hated you Izaya." Shizuo said. "Shizuo what are you trying to say to me right now shizuo-chan tell me." Izaya said. "What i'm trying to say is that even if i am a monster i can still love someone just because i'm a monster dont mean i cant love a few months a go I found that out for when i reallized that i had fell in love with you izaya, i love even for when i know you might not feel the same."Shizuo said

To Be Continued...

A/N: SORRY that it took so long for me to update i have been very busy latly and i have not been able to get to a computer untill saturday after noon. So please read and review people love you all. LIL KIKI LOVE!


	4. Izaya's confession and more

Shizuo x Izaya Forever

A/N: Authors notes at the end.

Chapter 4: Izaya's Confession and Their First Date and Someone From The Past...

"Shizuo, I love you too" Izaya thought that Shizuo didnt hear him but he did. Shizuo looked at Izaya then said " Dont lie to me Izaya,dont lie." he said. " I'm not lieing to you,Shizuo." Izaya said. Shizuo looked in Izaya's eyes and he saw nothing but the truth in them." But tell me why you love me." Shizuo said. " I love you because you are different then other people. You are strong, nice in your own way, loyal, short-tempered and handsome." Izaya said. " I am, I thought that you wouldn't love someone like me, a monster. But I was wrong." Shizuo said. " Yes, you were so wrong Shizuo-chan." Izaya said. " Why do you call me Shizuo-chan ?" Shizuo asked Izaya. " Its what I nicknamed you." Izaya laughed.

" Why?" Shizuo asked. " Because it suits you." Izaya said. " Whatever." Shizuo walked up to Izaya and held his hand making Izaya look up at him. " Izaya I love you for you, even if you are crazy, insane,or damaged." he said." And me too." Izaya said.

Then Shizuo wraped his arms around Izaya and kissed was surprised by the sudden kiss but relaxed and deeped the kiss. " Izaya, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night at Russia Sushi." Shizuo said. " Yes, i will go on a date with you. So what time?" Izaya said. " At 8:00 pm." Shizuo said.

Izaya and Shizuo talked for a few more minutes then they both went home thinking about how will there date go tomorrow night. They both hope that it will go as well as it can go. But they wont know untill tomorrow night.

The Next Day

Shizuo and Izaya when to work the next morning thinking about last night. They could hardly work without thinking about their date to night at Russia Sushi. Izaya's has been at home trying to find something to wear tonight for 2 hour and still has'nt been able to find anything. " I give up, I cant find anything to wear!" he yelled.

At Russia Sushi

Shizuo looks at his watch and it read 7:00. " Izaya should be here soon. I hope." Shizuo thought.

And just two blocks away, Izaya was an his way to Russia Sushi when he heard his name being called. When Izaya turned around he saw the last person that he would want to see agian. His ex-boyfriend Ryuuji Nakamaru. Ryuuji is a tall blonde with black strikes in his hair and he has dark blue eyes. Ryuuji is handsome,cool,and he has a bad tempered.

" Nice to see you agian Izaya-kun." Ryuuji said." What do you want Ryuuji?" Izaya said with a shakend voice. " I want you back, Izaya-kun." Ryuuji said in sickening sweet voice." I will never get back together with you! Never!" Izaya cried in sadness as he remembered all the things that happend to him for when he was with Ryuuji.

At first everything was nice and sweet but that was nothing a disguise. Because when Ryuuji would get mad at Izaya he would alway hit him hard some left bruises while others bleed. Izaya and Shizuo's friend Shinra had walked in on Ryuuji and Izaya fighting and saw when Ryuuji was hitting Izaya. Shinra toke Izaya to his house and fixed him up and let Izaya cry out his pain as he told him everything. Sometime after Izaya and Ryuuji's break up sometimes Izaya would see Ryuuji on the streets and he would always walk away crying as he rememder what Ryuuji did to him.

While Izaya was deep in his memorys of his past relationship Ryuuji got closer and Izaya didnt snap out of it until he felt someone's lips on his and thats when he remembered who was kissing him and he pushed Ryuuji away from him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?, you asshole" izaya yelled in disguist.

Ryuuji just tsked and smirked before he said " Claiming whats mine agian."

" I'm not your property, and i'm late for my date. So don't you ever come near me ever agian, Ryuuji." Izaya said as he walked away.

At the restaurant

Shizuo looked at his watch and it says 8:29 and he snighed. he was going to go start walking home when he heard Izaya yell "Shizuo-chan wait!" and he turned around and saw Izaya running towards him. When Izaya reached him, he said " Your late Izaya." in a irritatred voice.

"Sorry for being late i had ran into someone unexpected and lost track of time." Izaya said. " Uuh ok just dont next time." Shizuo said. "So shall we go in ?" Izaya asked. " Yeah here you go." Shizuo said while he opened the door for Izaya. Shizuo and Izaya went into Russia Sushi and sat down at one of the tables in the back of the and shizuo talked and laugh all througth out thier having fun. " perfect " shizuo and izaya though as they held hands talking. Shizuo and Izaya went to the park after russia sushi and watched the stars. They ended their date with a passionate kiss goodnight.

At Izaya's house

Izaya just got home from his date and he was dazed memories of tonight and about how great the date went with shizuo, perfect like a dream. Just like his Shizu-chan, his love,& his heart & soul.

At Shizuo's house

shizuo's home laying on his bed thinking about his date with Izaya it went perfect just the way it should. Just perfect like his Izaya-kun, his love, & his heart & his soul.

a/n: sorry for the belay i have been very buzy alot. sorry for ever till next time see you my you liked this chapter! please review and check out my poll on my profile! thank you.

LIL KIKI LOVE!


	5. Proposal planning

_Shizuo x Izaya Forever_

_Chapter: 5: Proposal Planning_

_A\N:__HOPE U LIKE IT._

_Shizuo and Izaya have been going out for 9 months. Shizuo loves Izaya and Izaya loves him. They have been so happy ever since they confessed to each other. Shizuo and Izaya are so different and yet so alike._

_Shizuo is planning to propose to Izaya on the 4__th__ of July so it would be really nice, sweet and full of love. The 4__th__ of July is in 3 days, so Shizuo has a lot of work to do. So Izaya and Shizuo are on a little lunch date with each other before they go back to work._

"_Shizuo-Chan, what are u doing on the 4__th__ of July?" Izaya asked._

"_I was thinking of taking you somewhere nice." Shizuo said._

"_Where, Shizuo-Chan?"Izaya asked curiously._

"_Not telling you it's a surprise. And we need to get to work."Shizuo said._

_Shizuo and Izaya share one last hug and kiss goodbye, when they heard some say "Awe how cute, Shizuo-kun and Izaya-kun KISSING!" causing Izaya to jump up into Shizuo's arms. _

"_Hi Erika-san."__ Izaya said as Shizuo put him on his feet._

"_Have you guys seen walker lately because I haven't seen him since morning."Erika said._

"_I have when I was coming here; he said he was going to the store to get some fireworks 4__th__ of July." Shizuo said._

"_Thanks Shizuo-kun, bye Izaya-kun."Erika said as she walked out the door of the café. Then Shizuo and Izaya headed back to work._

_Shizuo just got off of work so he was heading to the park like he always does after a hard day at work. On his way to the park he pulls out his phone and started texting Celty, Shinra, Kasuka, Kida, Mikado, Anri, Erika, and Walker asking if they c an meet him in the park. When he got there some of them were already there they just needed to wait for Erika and Walker. When they got there Shizuo cleared his throat and took a deep breath. _

"_I want propose to Izaya on the 4__th__ of July."Shizuo said. Erika, Shinra, and Anri squealed in happiness. While Celty, Kasuka, Kida, Mikado, and Walker stud in their spots in shock._

_When they came out of shock Shizuo said "Yes, I am serious. I really love Izaya and I want to marry him."_

"_So Shizuo what's the plan?" Shinra said with a big smile on his face._

"_I need you guys to help me get everything I need. So are you guys in?"Shizuo said. "Hell yeah!" everyone said._

"_Celty, I need you to help me pick a ring. Shinra I need you and Kida to by fireworks. Erika and Anri I need you two to get 200 candles. And Walker and Mikado I need you two to bring Izaya to the park where I will be waiting with a nice picnic, balloons that say I Love you and flowers that stand for true and eternal love." Shizuo said. _

"_Awe that is so romantic "Anri and Erika said. _

"_That's what I want" Shizuo said. _

"_So you really love him huh?"Kasuka said_

"_I want to make Izaya happy forever because I love him with all my heart and soul. He is different and better than any other love."Shizuo said._

_While Shizuo's planning a proposal. Ryuuji is planning to destroy Shizuo's plans to propose to Izaya. _

"_Izaya is mine. He'll never marry anybody but me. He belongs to me." Ryuuji said with a sinister smile. _

_He plans and plans all day and all night. As the rest of the day and night passes he is still planning his revenge on Shizuo Heiwajimi for good._

"_Shizuo Heiwajimi will die by my hands for turning my Izaya away from me. Once I have Izaya back I'll show him who he belongs to for once and for all. He'll never get away from me. I will never give up until I have Izaya with me again."Ryuuji said as his cruel laughter rang into the cool night air._

_While Ryuuji is planning, Shizuo and Izaya are at Shizuo's house couch watching a nice action and romance movie. And were just having fun in each others in arms._

_What will happen to Shizuo? Will Ryuuji succeed with his plan? Or will he fail? Will Izaya say yes? Or will he say no? What will Izaya do? Will Shizuo's proposal go well? Or will it fail? What do you think will happen in the next chapter my fellow readers?_

_a\n: that's the end of this chapter hope u like it. Please read and review._

_Next? _


	6. Proposal day and some trouble

Shizuo x Izaya Forever

Chapter: 6 proposal day!

Thoughts; -" "-

It's the 4th of July and the day that Shizuo Heiwajimi will propose to Izaya Orihara the flea of Ikebukuro. It's almost 8:00 in Ikebukuro so Mikado and Walker should be on their way to the park with Izaya soon. So at the park Shizuo and the others are on the last things they had to do.

So Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Erika, Kida, Kasuka, and Anri are finishing up all the decorations. "Done!" Shizuo said as he finished lighting all the candles with Celty.

So Izaya and the two teenage boys just made it to the park. Izaya looked around the park looking at all the brown, yellow, silver, and red decorations and the red rose petals on the ground. Everything looked beautiful and romantic.

"Izaya follow the roses and candles and they will lead you to the oak tree were someone special is waiting for you, Izaya-kun" Mikado said. -"Is it Shizuo-Chan?"- Izaya thought.

Then Izaya started walking among the roses and candles until he saw Shizuo in front of the oak tree with a candle light picnic, red and white roses and balloons.

"Shizuo-Chan, you did this for me?" Izaya said as he looked at the park. "Yes I did Izaya-kun" Shizuo said then he kissed Izaya on the lips with all the love and passion he could and deepen the kiss until they need to breath and pulled away.

"Why don't we lie down, eat and watch the fireworks" Shizuo said. "Ok." Izaya said. As they lay down Shizuo watched how the moon light makes Izaya's pale skin glow it the moons ray itself beautiful.

"Izaya I have some think I need to ask you. And I love you so much." Shizuo said.

"What is it do u need to ask, Shizuo-Chan?" Izaya asked.

Izaya you are so different from a lot of people and that's why I love you. You can be nice, mean, beautiful, sweet, and talented. You can be many things. I can't believe that I'm with you because of what I am, a monster. And what I'm trying to say is Umm. Izaya will you marry me?" Shizuo asked with a shaky voice and a nervous smile.

"Shizuo-Chan! Of course I will!" Izaya squealed happily with a huge smile on his face. Izaya jumped into Shizuo's arms as Shizuo was pulling the ring on his finger and kissed him.

Then the heard someone shout "Izaya is mine" when they heard the yell they turned around and Izaya saw Ryuuji standing in the moon light.

"Ryuuji what are u doing here?" Izaya asked.

"I'm here for you Izaya-kun what else would I be here for?'' Ryuuji taunted.

"Izaya is this your ex-boyfriend you told me about? Ryuuji Nakamaru? " Shizuo asked.

"Yes it is, Shizuo-Chan?" Izaya said.

"You need to stay away from Izaya, Ryuuji or you are going to get hurt." Shizuo said with a rage filled voice.

Izaya told Shizuo about Ryuuji and his old relationship when him and Shizuo went on their 3th date when he was still upset about what happen with Ryuuji on the day of their 1st date.

"Why should I stay away from my Izaya-kun?" Ryuuji said with a smirk.

"I'm not your property Ryuuji and never will." Izaya said with a voice full of anger and fear.

"Yes you are, Izaya-kun" and with that said Ryuuji lunge his fist into Izaya's chest with a lot of strength causing Izaya to knock into the oak tree. Shizuo punched Ryuuji into the park wall. Izaya sat up with his back to the tree and can't get up to much pain. He watched as Ryuuji and Shizuo fight for him. Then the fight ended with Shizuo throwing Ryuuji into the fountain.

"Izaya let's get out of here" Shizuo said.

"Cant when he punched me into the tree I hurt my back" Izaya said. Then Shizuo lifted izaya in to his arms bridle style and carried him all the way to his house and the laied in bed together all night and kissed each other good night and went to bed.

Their night was not the best but they didn't had went home injured enough to be able to move and get home. He started to plan again once more. He will not stop until he has what he wants.


	7. Wedding Day? and Some Drama

Shizuo x Izaya Forever

Chapter 7: Wedding Day ? and Some Drama.

It's been months since Shizuo proposed to Izaya at the park. And it has been 3 months since Ryuuji had attacked them. Today is Shizuo and Izaya wedding day. Izaya and Shizuo are having their wedding in the park. Right now is getting ready for the ceremony to start.

The park is decorated with black and white streamers, bows, balloons and roses all around it. Shizuo is wearing a black tux with white trimming and a white flower on his pocket. Izaya is wearing a strapless white wedding dress with black roses sewed in the front with a black bow in the back of the dress. Izaya's younger sisters, Mairu and Kururi are the flower girls and they are wearing dress that are similar so Izaya's dress. Their dress are black with white roses sewed into the dresses and there is a white bow in the back of their dresses. Shizuo's best man is his brother Kasuka is wearing a tux similar to his older brothers. He is wearing a white tux with a black trimming and a black rose on his pocket. There are friends, family and people from the town at their wedding, waiting to see to of the worst enemies get married to each other.

So now the ceremony is starting and Shizuo and Izaya are now at the altar waiting to be married to each other. " We are all gathered here today to join Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara into holy matrimony So whoever thinks that they do not belong together, please speak now or forever hold your peace. Right as the priest had finished the gates to the park was thrown open.

Then there was a voice that yelled " IZAYA IS MINE" that belongs to anyone other, than Ryuuji Akamaru.

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU, RYUUJI!" Izaya yelled at Ryuuji from in front of the altar.

"YES,YOU DO. IZZZAYAA!" Ryuuji yelled back with a cruel smirk.

" HE DOES NOT! HE IS MINE!" Shizuo yelled at Ryuuji as he pushed Izaya behind him just as Ryuuji was about to attack him. Ryuuji punched and kicked at shizuo and as he dodged every hit. Shizuo kicked Ryuuji in the stomach

and he fell down to ground. Ryuuji got up and jumped on Shizuo and started to punch at him. Shizuo pushed Ryuuji off and standed up and kicked him in the face and giving ryuuji a nose bleed. Ryuuji wiped the blood off his face, then came charging at Shizuo and got kick in stomach and knocked him into the park's wall leaving a dent. Shizuo got up and and grabe Ryuuji by the neck and slammed him into the parks wall again. Ryuuji got up and pulled out a sharp switchblade made out of blue steel.

Izaya who's been watching the battle go on finally steps in and kicks Ryuuji in the face then he punches him in the stomach Ryuuji got off the ground on and charged at Izaya and grabbed him from behind. Ryuuji has Izaya with his hands behind his back and a switchblade to his neck. Shizuo was about to get Izaya out of the way when Ryuuji grabbed Izaya and pressed the switchblade to his neck.

" Let Izaya go, Ryuuji. Let him go!" Shizuo pleaded but Ryuuji didn't listen.

Shizuo's voice started to voice the panic that he feels inside that he might not be able to help Izaya. " I can't lose izaya, My love. I just can't and if I do I will never be able to try and move on." Shizuo thought as he looked Izaya in the eyes and saw all Izaya's fears. Izaya's fear that he will die on his wedding day in front of his boyfriend and soon to be husband.

" Izaya is mine and no one elses. He belongs to no ones but me." Ryuuji said with a cruel smirk on his face as he saw the fear in Shizuo's eyes. The fear of losing Izaya for once and for all. If he doesn't do something his love would die, right in front of him.

"Let him go, let him go, now! Ryuuji!" Shizuo pleaded again and again.

Izaya was struggling against Ryuuji's hold on him. He's trying his best to get loose of the arm that hold the switchblade on his neck.

Izaya got one of his arms loose and he slammed the back of his head to Ryuuji's and then he turned around and punched Ryuuji into the face and knock him down into the altar. Izaya ran to Shizuo and held onto him for dear life. Shizuo pushed Izaya behind his back as Ryuuji got up off the ground and picked up his switchblade and attacked him. Ryuuji cut shizuo in the arm and grabbed him by his neck and throw him into the wall.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya yelled as he ran to wear his boyfriend's still body laid on the ground. Izaya fell on his knees in front of shizuo's head and put his head in his lap.

"Shizuo please get you go to fight Ryuuji because I'm not strong enough to fight him. Please Shizuo get up. please wake up." Izaya pleaded with shizuo's unconscious body with tear on his face.

"Ryuuji you are so going to get it. You hurt the wrong person for the last time. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Izaya said as he yelled the last part Izaya lifted up his dress showing the switchblades that he keeped strapped to his hips. he opened up the blades and throw one at ryuuji and before ryuuji could dodged the blade, it hit him in the knee causing him to fall to the ground on his wounded knee.

" Mairu and Kururi. I know that you always wanted to get him back at him for what he did to me. so why don't you help me to get him to get it through his thick head that i don't want him?" izaya asked as he looked at his sisters who were helping shinra get the now no longer unconscious shizuo to his feet.

"We would love to help teach him a lesson Izaya nii-san." Mairu and Kururi said together.

Now Izaya and his sisters stand in front of ryuuji with smirks on their faces. "Ready." Izaya said as his sisters out the switchblade that the hide in their purses and held them up and together with their brother all three of them stricted Ryuuji on his chest with their blades causing ryuuji to cry out in pain. The police came into the park and took Ryuuji a way in ambulance.

Izaya fell to his knees and started to cry as he finally let out all his pain. Mairu and Kururi wrapped their arms around their brother as they cried as well for the fact that their brother is ok and because they will longer have to deal with Ryuuji and the pain that he brings to their brother Izaya . Shizuo walked over to the three of the and wrapped his arms around them as they cried into his chest. And he started crying himself for the fact that Izaya is ok and that he is alive and not dead. When Ryuuji had the blade to Izaya's neck he felt like if he could do nothing to save Izaya if Ryuuji did kill him. He felt useless. But now everything is over and Ryuuji's gone for good.

Its all over for once and for all.


End file.
